wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
Wynonna Earp
Wynonna Earp (born September 12th, 1989) is the current Earp heir and member of the Black Badge Division. Wynonna is the daughter of the late Ward Earp and Michelle Earp, the sister of Waverly Earp and the late Willa Earp, the mother of Alice Michelle Earp and the love interest of Doc Holliday and the late Xavier Dolls. Biography Wynonna Earp was born on September 12, 1989, and is the current Heir of the Earp line. She accidentally shot and killed her father, Ward when she was 12, trying to stop an attack on her family by the Seven. With her father dead and her older sister presumed dead, Wynonna went on to have a very difficult early life, being committed to a psychiatric facility, going through multiple arrests, at least 8 foster homes, and at least 3 stints in juvenile prison before leaving Purgatory when she became of age. She returned for her uncle Curtis' funeral which happened to be on her 27th birthday (27 is the age at which the powers of the Heir begin) and was reunited with her younger sister Waverly as well as her aunt, Gus. When Black Badge Division Deputy Marshall Xavier Dolls finds Wynonna and confirms that she is not and was not crazy, that demons are real and he happens to be part of an organization that hunts them, she finally accepts the moniker of The Heir and agrees to hunt down and kill Revenants (that is, 77 men and women her great-great grandfather Wyatt killed with Peacemaker almost a century and a half ago) as well as pursues a vendetta against the Seven (the seven specific Revenants who attacked her family and put her in a situation wherein she accidentally shot her father when trying to save them). Season 1 Purgatory Wynonna finally decided to return to her hometown upon hearing of her uncle Curtis' death, traveling on an overnight Bluntline bus to attend his funeral, scheduled to be on her birthday. Close to midnight when near Purgatory, the bus is forced to stop due to a sudden flat tire. While the bus driver tries to fix it, one of the passengers (Kiersten) decides to pee outside, as the bathroom was occupied and she really had to go. Wynonna had developed a rapport with this passenger and she warns Kiersten that it's dangerous to leave the bus, but Kiersten exits despite Wynonna's protests. Strange roaring noises come from the woods and scare the driver and other passengers into wanting to leave immediately. Wynonna objects because they "can't just leave her out there!" but the driver and passengers insist. Disgusted and hearing Kiersten's screams, Wynonna storms out of the bus and the bus leaves. She walks further into the woods, looking to hopefully save Kiersten, but finds her severed head shoved on a stake in the ground. The creature that presumably killed and decapitated Kiersten begins to surround Wynonna as her phone rings with a happy birthday message from Waverly, announcing it is midnight and officially Wynonna's 27th birthday. Her status as the Earp Heir is activated and she defeats the humanoid, later revealed to be a Revenant. By the time she walks into town, it is morning already. Calling in Kiersten's death but destroying her sim card after refusing to give her name, Wynonna arrives late to her uncle's funeral, catching only the end of Gus's eulogy. Asking around and finding the circumstances of his death suspicious, she decides to investigate despite Gus's protests and disdain. Wynonna heads to Shorty's, an eponymous local bar owned by an old friend, and talks to Shorty about what happened in the woods. After she goes to play pool and a local who seems to be an old acquaintance, Carl, starts hassling her about her heritage, mentioning that she's "cursed". A handsome boy-man who turns out to be someone named Champ steps in and diffuses the situation by hitting on Wynonna and causing Carl to leave. Champ and Wynonna flirt with each other, though Wynonna's intentions are clear to the viewer, she's playing him, and they head upstairs to Champ's apartment above the bar. Wynonna seduces him into a compromising position before pulling a blade on him and grilling him about the death of Curtis. Champ apparently was working with Curtis at the time of his death and was the one to have found Curtis' body. Suddenly, a girl kicks down the door and delivers a one-liner along with a shotgun blast aimed at Wynonna. After hearing Wynonna say, "Worst birthday ever!" she recognizes her sister and Wynonna mock-casually greets her with, "Hey, sis! You grew out your...hair!" Leaving Champ behind to do some sister-sister catching up, Wynonna and Waverly exit the bar and begin to walk down the street when a man comes up behind Wynonna and she pulls a knife on him. He informs her that his name is Deputy Marshall Dolls and he's part of something called the Black Badge Division, but is extremely vague on the details of his job or why he's interested in talking to Wynonna. After meeting with Dolls, Wynonna heads out to the Earp Homestead that she hasn't seen since the night she killed her father, and finds a newly written note that says "Welcome home Wynonna". Seeing the note, she agrees, "Waverly's right. We need that gun."She retrieves it from where she threw it all those years ago, the bottom of their well, and heads to Waverly's apartment. Having left the rope she used to descend in the well, a hand bearing a distinctive ring on one finger soon grabs the lip of the well, presumably climbing out. Back at Waverly's, finding Waverly absent, Wynonna pokes around and finds a wall plastered with a plethora of research on the Earps and the curse, all hidden behind a curtain. Wynonna expresses her displeasure when Waverly arrives, yelling at her to forget everything and just come away with Wynonna to start anew. Waverly refuses vehemently and tells Wynonna she's disappointed in her. Later in the bar, Wynonna is drinking when a man dressed in classic western wear and a smooth southern drawl asks to look at Peacemaker, doing so even after Wynonna says no. He speaks with a strange turn of phrase and insinuates personal knowledge of Wyatt Earp. Wynonna is suspicious but he returns Peacemaker and Wynonna leaves, heading to Gus'. Wynonna soon arrives at Gus's to say goodbye, but finds Gus beaten on the porch. Gus tells her "they" took Waverly, that Wynonna will fix this, and, "he said tomorrow, high noon". Wynonna turns to find "BRING THE GUN" written in blood on the window behind her. High noon at the Earp Homestead, Wynonna arrives to find Waverly standing on a stool with a noose around her neck. Three Revenants (Carl from the bar, the man who killed Kiersten and one other; Wynonna recognized all three and believed all her life they were locals) have kidnapped her sister and are using her for leverage to get Peacemaker in exchange. Wynonna leaves her gun on the motorcycle on which she rode in, and once a Revenant goes to retrieve it, she detonates a charge on the bike, blowing him up. She then fights the other Revenants, eventually shooting them in the head with Peacemaker and sending them back to hell, though at one point a shot rings out from somewhere unseen, protecting Wynonna. She assumes it to be Dolls and he takes credit for it, but it's clear that it wasn't him. Keep the Home Fires Burning Wynonna heads into a nightclub as a consultant deputy of Black Badge Division. Dolls gave her a speech about how to behave in public, including being discreet, and also gave her a standard government issue gun in place of Peacemaker, even though she insisted only Peacemaker can put a Revenant down for good. In the night club, she spots the Revenant and, knowing he's caught, bites a woman's fingers off before Wynonna shoots him. Dolls has burst in, concerned about the gunfire, and when Wynonna turns back after talking with him, she notices the Revenant she shot has fled. The next day Wynonna, Waverly, and Gus are at Shorty's when the Revenant from the previous day shows up. He tries to grab Peacemaker but begins screaming in pain and convulsing when he touches it. Wynonna realizes that Peacemaker can't be held by Revenant hand. She takes her gun back and sends him (apparently named Red) to hell. The man who'd spoken so strangely and seemed out of his time at the bar where he spoke to Wynonna is revealed to be the one who climbed out of the well, and his allegiance seems to lie with the Revenants, though tenuous. In exchange for information he wants desperately he agrees to rob Waverly's apartment (he does) and then ends up tossing a journal of Waverly's into the darkness when a creature demands an item of the intended target lest it eat him. Back at the Homestead, Wynonna is talking to Dolls on the phone when it suddenly gets very dark though it is mid-afternoon, and they decide it's a Revenant's doing. Thanks to some investigating by Dolls spurred by a wind chime he found hanging in the homestead, it's revealed that their home is built on a bedrock of ammonite, a mineral supposed to prevent evil spirits from coming onto the property. Clearly, it is not working and it hasn't worked since the night Wynonna killed her father, and it is discovered this is due to a talisman having been buried on the property to negate the power of the ammonite. Following some memories, Waverly figures out that her childhood imaginary friend Bobo urged her to bury something in their yard near the grave of their hamster, and they realize that a) what Waverly buried was the talisman that allowed the Seven to assault the homestead that night and b) Waverly's "imaginary" friend is not imaginary but rather a Revenant. Wynonna kills the Revenant responsible for making it dark, the same one sent after Waverly by the man who hurled Waverly's journal into the darkness, after Waverly uses her knowledge from years of research to figure out the Revenant is Killer Miller and he wears an "old timey bullet-proof vest" so he can't be shot from the front. After, they dig up the talisman and hurl it off the property, sending another Revenant present sailing through the air with it. Leavin' On Your Mind Coming Soon The Blade Coming Soon Diggin' Up Bones Coming Soon Constant Cravings Coming Soon Walkin' After Midnight Coming Soon Two-Faced Jack Coming Soon Bury Me With My Guns On Coming Soon She Wouldn't Be Gone Coming Soon Landslide Coming Soon House of Memories Coming Soon I Walk the Line Coming Soon Season 2 Steel Bars and Stone Walls Coming Soon Shed Your Skin Coming Soon Gonna Getcha Good Coming Soon She Ain't Right Coming Soon Let's Pretend We're Strangers Coming Soon Whiskey Lullaby Coming Soon Everybody Knows Coming Soon No Future in the Past Coming Soon Forever Mine Nevermind Coming Soon I See a Darkness Coming Soon Gone as a Girl Can Get Coming Soon Season 3 Blood Red and Going Down The episode opens with Wynonna drunk in Pussy Willows, riding a mechanical bull. When she is kicked out of the bar, Revenants surround her, and taunts her about her dead baby. Furious, Wynonna fights the band of Revenants, and defeats a few of them before high-fiving and kissing Dolls on the cheek, who is dressed as a Revenant. She comments on how the diversion worked to protect her baby. Sheriff Nedley, under the glamor spell of a vampire, permits a van-load of vampires into Purgatory. At the same time, unsuspecting Purgatory bar patrons are massacred and were rearranged in special configurations as an offering to Bulshar. While investigating the mass murder, Nicole endures the makings of a panic attack, much to Waverly's concern. While taking a breather in the bathroom, Nicole falls under the spell of vampire Petra, who also bedazzles Waverly. Doc wakes up in a bar, from a nightmare. He finds Jeremy in his basement, and pink fog envelops the place. Both of them traverse upstairs to find the entire bar massacred by vampires. Doc is captured by the vampires; Jeremy is converted. Dolls nearly falls for it as well, but because of his reptilian DNA is able to fend it off; Doc is abducted, tied up, and thrown into the vampire van, and nearly shanghaied into vampire service by Contessa, who has a history with Doc, before escaping. Wynonna, after seeing pink fog come from the barn, enters and kills a vampire in there, and when she returns to her household to warn Waverly, Nicole and Jeremy, she ends up being knocked out by the glamoured trio and thrown into a coffin, ready to be served up to Bulshar as an offering. However, Dolls finds Wynonna in the basement of the house, and together they fashion stakes from chairs, which they use to vanquish almost all of the vampires during an impromptu party-crashing. Once Petra is taken down, the spell is broken and Wynonna's team throws down. They save the head vampire for last, and Wynonna sends him to Bulshar with a message: she's coming for him. The next day, Nicole returns to the scene of the massacre and has a startling realization: she thinks she was a survivor of the Cult of Bulshar. And while Wynonna takes Waverly on a drive to tell her about their mother, the car skids off the road, flips over, and rolls down a slope. Waverly is shortly thereafter dragged from the car by an unseen figure, screaming for her sister. When You Call My Name Coming Soon Colder Weather Coming Soon No Cure For Crazy Coming Soon Jolene Coming Soon If We Make It Through December Coming Soon I Fall To Pieces Coming Soon Waiting Forever For You Coming Soon Undo It Coming Soon The Other Woman Coming Soon Daddy Lessons Coming Soon War Paint Coming Soon Relationships Waverly Earp Relationship: Sister, confidante * First Interaction: Purgatory * Last Interaction: I Hope You Dance Season 1= (Purgatory) Wynonna left Purgatory when she was quite young, leaving Waverly behind. After being apart for three years Wynonna sees Waverly again on her 27th birthday. She is caught trying to seduce Waverly's boyfriend, Champ Hardy, for information. Waverly takes a shot at Wynonna before they both recognize each other. Waverly admittedly holds a grudge against Wynonna for leaving her alone in Purgatory, even though Wynonna believes it was for the best. Waverly believes they need to stand and fight, however, Wynonna is more interested in staying far away from Purgatory and the troubles attached to it. Wynonna follows Waverly's suggestion and locates Peacemaker, but is then shocked and frustrated when she learns Waverly has been researching the Earp curse. When Waverly is abducted Wynonna is both distraught and furious and goes to the homestead to save her. After rescuing Waverly from the Revenants she admits she will be staying in Purgatory. |-|Season 2= TBA |-|Season 3= TBA Xavier Dolls Relationship: Friend, colleague, boss, love interest * First Interaction: Purgatory * Last Interaction: I Hope You Dance Season 1= (Purgatory) Wynonna first meets Dolls while talking to Waverly on the street. He startles her and she reacts, holding a knife to his throat. Dolls returns her necklace, stating he received her anonymous call. Their first meeting doesn't go well. While talking to Dolls, Wynonna realizes she's now 27 years old. Later, Dolls is waiting for Wynonna when she climbs out of the well to retrieve Peacemaker. He asks her to join his squad and work for the right side of the law. Wynonna refuses. After Gus is attacked and Waverly is abducted, Wynonna contacts and meets up with Dolls. Dolls states Demons took Waverly, taking Wynonna by surprise. When he declines to help her save her sister, Wynonna punches him and leaves. Wynonna fights the Revenants and saves Waverly and Dolls shows up shortly after, picking them up in his car. He then visits Wynonna, again offering her a position with the Black Badge Division which she reluctantly accepts it. (Keep the Home Fires Burning) Coming soon. be updated 102-113. |-|Season 2= (Whiskey Lullaby) Dolls finally makes a move on Wynonna, asking her out for coffee. Before he can tell her how he feels, the entire town falls under a sleeping curse. Right before Wynonna goes off to confront the Widows he shares a tender kiss with her and tells her that she is an amazing agent. At the end of the episode, Dolls reverts back to his cold persona and sternly tells Wynonna that he is her boss, even though Black Badge was dissolved. |-|Season 3= TBA Doc Holliday Relationship: Friend, love interest, father of Alice * First Interaction: Purgatory * Last Interaction: I Hope You Dance Season 1= Having been stuck down a well on the Earp family land, Wynonna, while looking for Wyatt's peacemaker in a well, accidentally lets free Doc, who had been trapped down there for over 100 years. At first meeting ('Purgatory') in Shorty's, they start talking about the peacemaker, with Doc telling a story about Wyatt, the peacemaker, Doc Holliday's friendship with Wyatt (he did not hint of his true identity) and how Wyatt became a 'gun-slinger'. Wynonna, hearing all of this information about her great, great grandfather, assumes that this new man is an Earp fan. Eventually, after learning that he was speaking to an Earp, he bids her a goodbye and walks away. She meets him and also talks about him a couple of times later, where she learns that he is calling himself 'Henry'. In 'Leavin' on Your Mind', Doc comes around to visit Wynonna at her house, where he decides to introduce himself honestly and tells her that he is, in fact, Doc Holliday which shocks her. In 'The Blade' he shows Wynonna proof that he is indeed 'The fastest gun-slinger in the West' by showing off his moves to her. She believes him straight away. While arguing in a forest in 'Diggin' Up Bones', Doc decides to kiss Wynonna which she reciprocates. This is when they have sex for the first time. While at the diner ('Constant Cravings'), Waverly and Wynonna begin to discuss sex after Wynonna accidentally sees a 'dick-pic' of Champ when snatching Waverly's phone. Wynonna then mentions that there's more to life than sex but, unknown to Waverly, turns it towards how great her sex with Doc was: "There's more to life than crazy, hot, toe-curling, out-of-body, back-into-body, 'angel singing hallelujah' sex". In turn, Waverly thinks Wynonna's talking about Dolls, incorrectly guessing who her sister slept with. Waverly finally finds out about who her sister had been sleeping with when Wynonna tells both Waverly and Nicole at the station (Nicole already knew) ('She Wouldn't Be Gone'). |-|Season 2= In 'I Hope You Dance', we find out that he is the father of Wynonna's daughter, Alice Michelle Earp. Be Updated |-|Season 3= TBA Nicole Haught Relationship: Friend * First Interaction: Purgatory * Last Interaction: I Hope You Dance Season 1= Wynonna and Nicole bond over getting drunk at the sheriff station together in 'Walkin' After Midnight'. |-|Season 2= TBA |-|Season 3= TBA Willa Earp Relationship: Sister, former friend * First Interaction: '''She Wouldn't Be Gone * '''Last Interaction: I Walk the Line They are the middle (Wynonna) and eldest (Willa) of three sisters. Season 1= TBA Jeremy Chetri Relationship: Friend, colleague * First Interaction: Steel Bars and Stone Walls * Last Interaction: I Hope You Dance |-|Season 2= TBA |-|Season 3= TBA Powers and Abilities Current Powers and Abilities * Heir - She is the heir to the Earp Family Curse, which allows her to fire Peacemaker. * Marksmanship - She is skilled with firearms and a relatively competent marksman. * Physical combat - She is skilled at close-quarters combat and is able to overcome larger and stronger opponents on several occasions. Abilities Wynonna can achieve using Peacemaker * Demon Killing/Portal Creation - If the heir shoots a Revenant between the eyes with the Peacemaker, a fiery portal will open up below the demon and pull it into hell. (Although when used against other demons the gun will just kill them.) Interestingly, Peacemaker cannot outright kill the Widows, merely wounding them. It has been shown that standard bullets cannot kill them but one bullet made from the Purgatory fair plate has been shown to kill them after Doc managed to split it with a bullet from his own gun. * Demon Repulsion - If a Revenant tries to wield the Peacemaker it will burn their skin. After the Mictian transfers itself from Waverly to Wynonna, it happens to her as well. * Curse Breaking - If the Heir passes the Peacemaker through the Ghost River Triangle, the curse will be broken and the Revenants will be freed to roam outside of Purgatory, however if the gun is brought back across the line, the barrier will go back up. * Alarm Clock '- In episode Whiskey Lullaby, after a demon puts all residents of Purgatory to sleep, Peacemaker emits a single orange spark along the barrel. This wakes up current Heir Wynonna. * '''Blue Lights '- Under mysterious circumstances, Peacemaker's barrel will glow blue instead of its usual yellow/orange. This is seen when Wynonna mercy kills Willa and when Waverly tries to shoot Rosita. Former Powers and Abilities * 'Demon powers '- In the Season One finale, Waverly came into contact with black demonic slime which caused her to be possessed by a demon named "Mictian", which granted her many abilities. Waverly's eyes would turn black and she wouldn't remember anything the demon did afterwards. "Mitcian" later also possess Wynonna through Waverly. When being temporarily possessed by the Mictian, Wynonna had unique abilities such as being able to intimidate a soul-devouring demon, and regenerate a missing limb. Equipment * [[Peacemaker|'''Peacemaker]] - According to the Earp family mythology, the Peacemaker can only be wielded by the Earp heir, currently Wynonna. For unknown reasons, Wynonna was able to fire Peacemaker as a child resulting in her accidentally killing her father. It has been shown that two heirs can wield it interchangeably, as Willa grabbed the Peacemaker from Wynonna and fired it with no problems. When Agent Dolls attempted to fire the Peacemaker, nothing happened. However, Waverly once claimed that her research gave her no reason to believe she couldn't break the Earp Curse, which suggests it may be possible for her to use the Peacemaker. The Peacemaker is Colt Buntline Special, a six-chamber gun with a long barrel. The gun does not shoot straight, making it nearly impossible to use at long distances. On the inside of the barrel are various symbols which are assumed to be responsible for its powers. * Firearms - Wynonna is sometimes seen using a pistol, as shown in the Pilot episode. Physical Appearance Wynonna is tall and slender with shoulder length brown hair with highlights, has blue eyes, strong eyebrows and defined cheekbones. Appearances Season 1= *Purgatory *Keep the Home Fires Burning *Leavin' on Your Mind *The Blade *Diggin' Up Bones *Constant Cravings *Walking After Midnight *Two-Faced Jack *Bury Me With My Guns On *She Wouldn't Be Gone *Landslide *House of Memories *I Walk the Line |-|Season 2= * Steel Bars and Stone Walls * Shed Your Skin * Gonna Getcha Good * She Ain't Right * Let's Pretend We're Strangers * Whiskey Lullaby * Everybody Knows * No Future in the Past * Forever Mine Nevermind * I See a Darkness * Gone as a Girl Can Get * I Hope You Dance |-|Season 3= * Blood Red and Going Down * When You Call My Name * Colder Weather * No Cure For Crazy * Jolene * If We Make It Through December Media Images Wynonnaearp_gallery_002.JPG Wynonnaearp_gallery_001.jpg Wynonna.Earp.S01E03.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-NTb.00_15_13_14.Still008.jpg Wynonna-Earp-102-5.png Wynonna.Earp.S01E03.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-NTb.00_33_15_18.Still014.jpg Wynonna Earp04.jpg Wynonna Earp05.jpg Wynonna Earp06.jpg Wynonna Earp07.jpg Wynonna Earp08.jpg Wynonna Earp09.jpg Wynonna Earp10.jpg Wynonna Earp11.jpg Wynonna Earp12.jpg Wynonna Earp13.jpg Wynonna Earp14.jpg Wynonna Earp15.jpg Wynonna pregnant.jpg Wynonna and Alice.png|Wynonna and Alice (Mother and Daughter) Alice.png|Alice (Daughter) Wynonna and Doc.png|Wynonna and Doc 4227C662-951E-42F2-BC62-30B13359E42F.jpeg Videos WYNONNA EARP Wynnona Backstage - 'W is for Wynonna' SYFY Trivia General * Emotionally vulnerable and unstable. * Displays confidence but is unsure of her own abilities. * Often seen drinking or intoxicated. * Commonly uses 'One-Liners'. * She had spent some time in Victoria's Psychiatric, previous to the show. * Was 12 when her father died. * Has been the Heir since 2016. * Was briefly one of two Heirs, along with her sister Willa before her death. * When she was pregnant with Alice, anything pregnancy/baby related was nicknamed Code Rainbow, while when Wynonna was in labor, that was nicknamed Code Pot of Gold (both codes were created by Waverly). * Revealed in No Future in the Past that she picked Waverly’s name herself. Episode Specific Purgatory * Previously lived in Greece. * Returned to Purgatory for her Uncle's funeral. * Attempted to shoot the "Welcome to Purgatory" sign with Peacemaker. * Hadn't seen her younger sister, Waverly, for three years * Struggled with the knowledge she shot her father with Peacemaker when she was twelve. * Disapproved of Waverly's relationship with Champ. * Accidentally released Doc Holliday from the well and shortly after met him for the first time at Shorty's. * Revealed to Marshall Dolls that Revenants cannot leave Purgatory. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Earp Family Category:Parents